Steady, Easy, Go
by Velorhi
Summary: Other children had gotten hugs, kisses upon the head, perhaps lullaby's before bed. She had gotten dominoes, dominoes and silence.


Title: Steady, Easy, Go.

Pairing: Shifu/Tigress, is implied, but its mostly just friendship in this one.

Rating: K+, just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kung Fu Panda, just letting them stretch their legs.

Comment: Hokey, so here we go. First time I'll have posted any of my work on the net, so lets see if we can survive this. Love this pairing. Don't ask why. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't flame, kay? Wouldn't do it to you, so don't do it to me. Rawr. So, lets get this show on the road.

_Attack. Attack. Attack. _

Tigress let the words flow through her mind like a mantra. He muscles screamed at her to stop, to rest, but she ignored the protest continuing her training. The only sound escaping her lips was the low but steady panting, joined occasionally with grunts as her mind forced her aching body to comply to its wishes. The normally smooth mover that Tigress was, seemed to have long left, as her moves became choppy, almost sluggish, yet her face was nothing but a mask of concentration, with perhaps a tad of annoyance thrown in.

The other members of the Furious Five had long ago called it quits, left for the night, and even she could not deny that the urge to leave the training hall had been great, tenfold so when her highly attuned nose had easily picked out the smells of dinner. Although the food served was never exactly mouth watering, her empty stomach had, coupled with her easily coming exhaustion, managed to conjure up the illusion a feast was awaiting her, should she decided to call it quits. But she could not, not after today, not after he had...

She shook her head viciously to rid that thought from her mind, and paused for but a second to catch her breath, chest heaving as her paws landed upon her knees, Tigress' body doubling over. The sweat that had been coating the fur above her muscles made her look as though she had only moments ago ended the greatest battle of her life, and in a way there were no truer words, the only correction needed would be that the battle was continuously ongoing.

Once more she poised her body, her breath stilling coming in heavily as she once again lunged, following it up with a vicious kick to a would-be attackers skull. She twisted and turned, melding her body to the correct positions at the correct times, before her powerful legs pushed her into the air. She closed her eyes and pictured herself within her mind, her legs exact to the actions they should be, arms - perfect placement, everything was exact. And then, just as it had every time before this, something simply didn't click, didn't comply with her wishes, and her would-be attacker landed the fatal blow to her chest, had he been real, and not conjured within her mind. Her eyes snapped open as she landed, a frustrated cry ripping through her throat before tearing through her lips.

It echoed around her, the sound bouncing off the walls, and throughout the empty training hall, mocking her with its clarity. She allowed her body to sink to its knees, throwing her head back and breathing deeply, trying desperately to calm her frazzled nerves, yet it would not work. Her anger flowed through her and the events of the day replayed within her mind yet again, as she squeezed her eyes tight to stop the flow of frustrated tears from making it to the surface. She would not be weak, she would not break.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning had started out as every other morning. She snapped to attention outside her door at the sound of the gong, along with the rest of the five, acting exactly as was expected of Five masters. Perfectly groomed, her regular attire in place, arms folded behind her back, as four other chants of, "Good Morning, Master." joined hers, filling the silent hallway of the Bunkhouse with their greetings. Routine took over from there. Breakfast, warm-up, and then the real training.

She had grown tired of the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion, instead taking to studying a new technique, her mind thrilled with the challenge of a new attack, a new combination her body would master. She had managed to focus her mind perfectly, forgetting her surroundings as she practiced and went through the motions. It wasn't until she had caught Master Shifu's gaze, that the cold dread had filled her lungs, and froze her muscles. That gaze, she had seen it before, and it haunted her dreams, ruining her ambitions with its every onslaught.

Her heart raced as she lowered her eyes, not able to take the look of disappointment resounding within those blue orbs any longer. Her arms folded behind her back, as her ears picked out the steady limping gate as he walked toward her. Her fur prickled with every touch he placed upon her figure, as he lead her through the movements. She had long ago mastered the ability to hide the reactions her body had when he was this close, as she alone felt her heart pound against her chest. He directed her, ordered her to do it again. And again. And again. Her muscles slowly began to tense and twitch as she repeated the actions over and over under his watchful eyes, but not from exhaustion, from the over powering failure she felt flowing through her veins, as his voice became rougher and rougher with each command. She was failing, she was doing it wrong, was all that her mind could conjure up. And then the order she feared above all else came from his lips, and her well guarded heart broke just the tiniest bit more at the single word.

"Enough."

She had instantly done as he had commanded, being the good little Tigress everyone knew her to be when Master Shifu presented an order. She dared not look into his eyes, for she knew she could not handle the look he would have held there. She had continued her training as was expected of her, and remained continuously silent, even after Master Shifu had left. She withdrew within herself, as she always did when she failed her master, the only person who's approval she desperately seeked, the only person who held her heart within his hand, and yet he seemed not content until he had picked pieces off the fragile organ within his grasp. And she blamed no one, but herself.

And once she was satisfied with herself and her movements with the rest of her training, once all the equipment had been packed away for the night, she resumed the position she had held earlier, determined to master the attack before tomorrow, before Shifu could feel any more disappointment toward her, before she could loose any, if there was any, respect he held for her as a Master of Kung Fu.

And now here she was, her body quaking from exhaustion and anger. Why? Why could she not do this? She had mastered the Tiger Style of Kung Fu, yet a simple combination of attacks, mastered by many before her, mastered by Tai Lung, her adversary within her own eyes, she could simply not do correctly, and her anger gnawed through her body.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, on her knees within the silent training hall, the only disturbance of that silence being her breathing, forcing her mind to go blank as he coaxed her body to relax. Eventually the darkness she so loved consumed her mind as she withdrew into meditation, her heart rate calming until her heart beat with a steady rhythm, her breathing a constant rise and fall of her chest, as she rejoiced within herself. It had been far too long since she last had allowed herself to meditate.

It wasn't until her ear twitched that she slowly came to awareness of her surroundings once more, a sound that had not been there before intruding upon her solitude.

_**Tap.**_

_**Tap.**_

_**Tap**_.

And then it was silent once more. Yet... It wasn't. She frowned as she assessed the situation, her eyes continuously closed. Her heart rate and breathing had not changed, she noted, but.. now there was another heart beat, the sound of another breathing. The first feeling that shot through her was anger. Someone had disturbed her solitude. Her eyes promptly snapped open, words of reprimand already upon her tongue, yet it all froze at what she saw before her.

Dominoes. Lots of them. She stared blankly at them for a few moments, before slowly a small smile spread across her lips. Following the line the small objects had created, she turned herself around, watching the changing of directions, admiring the design they had been placed in, until she came to the end of it, and her eyes raised to the cross legged figure of Master Shifu. His eyes were closed, and she allowed herself a moment to observe him. His ears were upright, and the urge to stroke them overcame her, as it always did when she stared at them. She inspected his face, the way the fur changed colour around his eyes, and ears, before the white extended down his chest, disappearing under the robe he always wore. His eyes were closed, and he gave no indication he knew she was there, and she raised an eyebrow at this.

They had not played this game since she was a little girl. It had first started at the orphanage, to help her tame her anger, and strength, but it had grown sine then. They had modified the game, used it whenever she had become overcome with frustration during her training, whenever she had wanted storm out of the jade palace, and away from it all.

Her paw came out and she fingered the small blocks, remmbering all the times she had done this exact same thing. She marveled at the time that had passed for a moment, before quickly going to work rearranging the small rectangular blocks, making a new pattern. She worked silently, and swiftly as she once again learned the art of steading her hand, and heart, to keep the blocks balanced. It was soothing in a way. This had always been his trick. Other children had gotten hugs, kisses upon the head, perhaps lullaby's before bed. She had gotten dominoes, dominoes and silence. She liked to think of it as silent encouragement, yet neither voiced this.

With a satisfying tap, she placed the last of her dominoes down, and surveyed her work. The pattern was simple, yet intricate, just the way she liked it, and completely encasing the sitting figure of her master, whom had kept his eyes closed the entire time, as was routine. With a nod at herself, she lowered herself, into full lotus position, and closed her eyes, forcing her hearing to extend as far as it would, as she waited, waited and listened.

There was nothing for a few moments, and then the tell tale signs of taping, the dominoes moving from their positions, into a new pattern with the help of the nimble fingers of the red panda. She allowed the taps, and sound of his breathing, the slightly limp as he walked to consume her, and relax her mind. Not a word was spoken as they continued their game. One rearranging the small blocks while the other waited, with closed eyes, wondering what design would await them.

And then, as much as she wished it wouldn't, the game ended. She opened her eyes to the action of Shifu placing the remaining dominoes within the confines of their tiny bag, and knew now she would receive the lecture as she always did, and lowered her eyes. She heared the limping gate, and awaited his words, yet none came. She frowned slightly in confusion, before raising her eyes to her masters. She watched entranced as he stood before her, looking unsure of himself; the only time she had truly seen him that way. He hesitated for but a moment and then with a slow steadiness, he raised his hand and patted her head, before withdrawing quickly.

Tigress sat their shocked, her mind blank at the unexpected contact, as she watched him turn and leave. Her eyes lowered to the floor once more, her tail swishing absently as she wondered over his behavior. Unsure and unable of what to think over the brief pat he had bestowed upon her. Her head jerked up when she heard his voice, as he said one word before leaving. She smiled as the doors closed and marveled over his word, and the meaning it had.

"Tomorrow." He had not lost respect for her, nor was he disappointed. Her mind soared and her heart did not ache as it usually did when he muttered only a single word. Standing she left the training hall, breathing deeply the night air, before escaping to the bunkhouse and eventually into her room.

Laying atop her bed, her mind played over the events, and she shook her head slowly. Yes, she was ongoing in the greatest battle of her life. The battle for his approval, yet it was days like these when the battle seemed a little less foreboding, and slightly more possible.

The tiniest of smiles graced her lips as her exhausted body, and mind gave way to sleep, the moon outside being the the only light within her tiny room. It was days like these that allowed her the courage to face more days upon this earth.

A/N: Alright so not the best, but my muses didnt really seem to want to cooperate, but i loved this idea too much to let it die. So there it is. Rawr, kukukachu, there you have it. Review and chocolate cookies for all!! Ciao!


End file.
